Never Listen To Boogie
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: When Marik, our favorite devil, upsets his husband, Kura the witch, what will Marik's best friend, Boogie, recomend? Will Boogie's plan even work? One Shot


**Halloween Town** was created by *bAbYTwiiNks

* * *

><p>Marik was sitting at his desk in his study staring at the wall, in a pouty way. He just couldn't understand it. What he'd done surrly wasn't that bad! He only set the house on fire.<br>Yet Kura, his husband, was still mad at him. Marik just couldn't understand. He'd saved the house...granted it would have to be remodled but it's not like he let it burn to the ground or anything.  
>Sighing to himself he swished his tail back and forth trying to figure out a way to get Kura unmad at him.<br>"What's wrong?" asked his long time friend, Boogie. His head was tillted to the side and his stitched together mouth had a slight smile on it.  
>Marik couldn't help it. He smiled back at the imbodyment of insanity itself.<br>"Just trying to figure out a way to get Kura unmad at me. I almost burned down the house, and after I saved the house Kura showed up, didn't give me anytime to explaine myself, just told me not to talk to him untill tomarrow." the devil sighed and swished his tail faster than before.  
>"You want me to tell you what I'd do?" Boogie asked pointing to himself. His stitches holding his jaw to his head looked like they were going to burst, he was smiling so wide.<br>Marik thought for a moment but desided it was a good idea to thrust the imbodyment of insanity.  
>"Sure..."<br>"Well this is what your gunna do: Your gunna watch Kura, and follow him everywhere. Follow him no matter where he goes. But you can't let him know your following him. And NO! You are NOT stalking him! You are following theres a diffrence!" he yelled at the devil as he opened his mouth. Almost certainly going to ask that question.  
>Marik shut his mouth and Boogie continued, "So your going to follow him so long that he feels uncomfortable. Then when he starts to head home your going to pounce on him! Don't let him see it's you! That's and important part! You gotta remember that! So after you pounce on him, drag him home, kicking and screaming. When you finally get home then it's safe to let him know it's you. Kura will either be to tired to fight, or so happy it's you and not some crazy killer that there will be nothing left than a hot romantic night!" the embodyment of insanity smiled even wider at his logic.<br>"And that actully works?" it wasn't that Marik didn't belive Boogie, it was just that his logic seemed a little...insane.  
>"Works for me when Spade's mad at me." Boogie shrugged.<br>Marik looked at him sckeptically.  
>"Go on and try it! If it dosen't work then you can sleep at my house." Boogie said to Marik as he left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Marik had been ducking behind random boxes and people all night trying to keep Kura from seeing him.<br>He had almost been caught twice, oonce he ducked behind a box, the other time he grabbed the nearest person and pulled them infront of him.  
>So far Kura had stopped in three diffrent stores (all of which were hardwear stores Marik noted) and one coffee shop coming out three minutes later with a coffee.<br>Kura was starting to look paranoid because he was looking over his shoulder every two second.  
>Marik figured this must have ment that Boogie's plan was working.<br>"I think I'm going to head home now." Kura said walking a little faster.  
>'That is my que!' thought Marik jumping out infront of Kura.<br>Kura screamed and kicked Marik in the balls and took off running.  
>While Marik laid on the ground cluching his privates silantly crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why so down?" Boogie asked the next day.<br>"You dumb plan didn't work! He kicked me in the nads before I could finish my plan!" Marik whined.  
>"Well maybe you should just go talk to him." Boogie shrugged "Why didn't you tell me that yesturday?" Marik yelled jumping out of his chair.<br>"Hello! Embodyment of insanity here!" Boogie flung his arms around.  
>Marik growled and ran out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Marik had just made it to his and Kura's house when Kura came out running. Marik was afraid that Kura knew but his thoughts melted when Kura hugged him tightly.<br>"I almost got abducted last night! I was so scared and all I could think about was if I never saw you again!" Kura cried.  
>"Don't worry babe, I'll always be here." Marik whispered.<p> 


End file.
